Tartuas (DC Universe Online)
Summary Tartuas is the gate keeper of the underworld and he destroyed multiple universes and he's a the main enemy of Plukron Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-B | 1-B Name: Tartuas Origin: DC Universe Online Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien android, Demon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6 via microscopic nanorobots that hold his consciousness), Mind Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Telekinesis, Incapacitation, Telepathy, Mental Projection, Body Swapping, Molecular Manipulation, Astral Projection, Regeneration (High via reforming from nanotechnology), Possession | All the abilities of the previous key, Reality Warping (Can alter the very fabric of reality on a whim, shaping the fabric of space-time, distoring or creating physical laws, and manipulating the fundamental forces of the universe), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate and control the minds of countless people from dimensions away), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can reshape the material structure of entire planets and dimensions. Scattered Psimon's atoms through out the universe), Magic (Holds nearly unlimited control of all forms of magical energy and a mastery over all magical abilities. Holds an immunity to nearly all outside magical forces and can easily break through magical barriers), Illusion Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Energy/Soul Absorption (Has devoured all the souls of entire universes), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Power Bestowal/Nullification, Portal Creation, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, etc. Attack Potency: Universal Level (Defeated Plukron in their first encounter) | Universal Level+ (Can fight Plukron on ground) | Multiversal Level (Absorbed the Sinestro corps power battery and black lanterns battery and he was able to fight every version of Plukron through out the Multiverse including the main contunity Plukron on his own) | Hyperversal Level (When he Absorbed Trigon then, he became so powerful he was able to destroy the Multiverse and hypertime and he Absorbed every force throughout the Multiverse which is the Sage, Strength, and Speed.) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz Plukron) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal Level (His fists clashes with Plukron fists and they caused shockwaves was felt throughout the universe and even destroying some galaxies and planets) | Universal Level+ | Multiversal Level | Hyperversal Level Speed: Universal Level (Almost as fast as Barry Allen) | Universal Level+ | Multiversal Level (Enter the speed force at will) | Nigh Omnipresent Durability: Universal Level (Tanks Plukron's punches that can destroy the universe) | Universal Level+ | Multiversal Level (Tanks all the versions of Plukron from the Multiverse including the main continuity heat vision) | Hyperversal Level Stamina: Universal Level | Universal Level+ | Multiversal Level| Infinite Range: Universal Level (Shockwaves from his punches reached each corner of the universe)| Multiversal Level (Can tear portal holes through the Multiverse)| Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Tartuas knows how to create a machines that can destroy all of reality and existence. Weaknesses: He's vulnerable to the cold and if he stays in a cold temperature more than 20 minutes then, it could either destroy him or knock him out. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.